Too Much
by 05FairLady
Summary: Soy una chica normal que vive en un lugar no muy normal. He estado viviendo en Ikebukuro por un tiempo y en este lugar, nada es lo que parece, nunca te aburres es este barrio porque siempre hay algo nuevo que ver. Pero desde que conocí a cierto rubio, mis días han cambiado. Todo ha sido diferente desde que lo conocí. Lo odio... Pero también lo amo
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo x Lectora

(T/N) - tu nombre

(T/A) - tu apellido

Me llamo (T/A) (T/N), una chica normal que vive en un lugar no muy normal. La razón por la que estoy en Ikebukuro fue simplemente por diversión si lo puedo llamar así; en la ciudad en donde vivía con mis padres era aburrida, siempre escuchaba rumores de Ikebukuro donde cada día era una emoción. Así que me he é a ir a una escuela de Ikebukuro, todo iba normal -se dice que Ikebukuro es un lugar peligroso, pero nunca había visto nada fuera de lo común o que me amenazara- eso era lo que pasaba.

Ya han pasado unos meses desde que vivo en Ikebukuro y ahora me doy cuenta de por qué dicen que este es un lugar peligroso, esto se debe principalmente por las bandas de todo estaba bien mientras no te metieras con ellos. -¡Izaya!- escuche la voz de un hombre que me saco de mis pensamientos, de pronto una máquina expendedora cayó en frente de mi -Demonios, eso estuvo cerca... -¿Pero por qué hace esa cosa volando?

-¡I-ZA-YA!- de nuevo escuche esa voz, al voltear hacia donde se escuchaba esa voz, vi un puño que venía directamente hacia mi cara, solo cerré los ojos con fuerzas esperando el impacto, pero solo sentí una pequeña brisa en mi cara, al abrir los ojos vi a un rubio con cara de preocupación.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo el rubio exaltando con pesadez mientras retrocedía un poco -¿Estás bien?- me pregunto inmediatamente a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza, aún seguía sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, caí de rodillas para intentar recuperarme un poco -¡Oye! ¿En serio estas bien?- volvió a preguntarme mientras se agachaba junto a mí -Si... Es solo que me sorprendió un poco-

-Menos mal que no te haya hecho daño- dijo mi tras se incorporaba -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo... Mi nombre es (T/A) (T/N)

-Ya veo- dijo extendiéndome una mano que no dude en tomar para ayudarme a ponerme en pie

-Shizu-cuan ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una escena romántica?- oi la voz de un tercero, al voltear vi a un pelinegro

-Maldita pulga, te dije que no me llamaras así ¡Te mataré!- dijo el rubio mientras iba tras el otro chico... Pasaron los días después del encuentro con aquel rubio. De vez en cuando lo veía en la calle hablando con la motociclista negra , aventando señales de tránsito o estaba con un sujeto castaño con lentes. Cada vez que salía, siempre buscaba a Shizuo, aunque no le hablara, me gustaba verlo -Santo cielo comienzo a sonar como una acosadora- me dije a mi misma.

Un día me encontraba comiendo en Russia Sushi junto con Kadota y los demás. No sé cómo ocurrió pero me hice amiga de siempre, Erika y Walker hablaban de anime y manga mientras Kadota y Togusa los ignoraban, no entiendo cómo me hice amiga de unos tipos como ellos. Pero me alegro que esté con ellos, en especial Erika, se a vuelto una gran amiga mía.

-Bienvenidos- escuche a Simón decir, voltee hacia la entrada y vi al chico rubio de la otra vez junto con otra persona me les quede viendo por unos segundos.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Erika -Se llama Shizuo Heiwajima ¿Te gusta verdad?- dijo recargándose sobre sus manos mientras me miraba de forma burlona

-No es que me guste- dije totalmente sonrojada

-No creía que esos fueran los gustos de (T/N)- añadió Walker-¿Nos has escuchado los rumores sobre el?- dijo tomando un poco de té

-No ¿Qué rumores?- dije mas relajada

-Cualquiera que viva en Ikebukuro debería de saberlo- continuo Kadota

-El es el hombre más fuerte en Ikebukuro- dijo Erika emocionada

-Ya veo...- dije mientras veía a Shizuo lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Erika ni Walker.

-¡Está es una historia de amor como en él manga!- exclamó Erika

-Si, si, tienes razón- Walker comenzó a hablar -Tal vez ocurra una tragedia en esta historia de amor-Como la muerte de algún enamorado

-O la intromisión de alguien más

-O que alguno se mude muy lejos y olviden su amor

-O...

-¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar de esas cosas?!- dijo Kadota molesto

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Erika -Estamos contemplando todas las posibilidades de que la relación de Shizuo-san con (T/N) no funcione

-No, ah... Yo no... Shizuo no- balbuceaba sin saber qué decir

-Vamos (T/N) no seas tan tímida, deberías hablarle- continuo Erika -¡Shizuo-san!- lo llamó a lo cual yo inmediatamente le tape la boca

-¿Qué ocurre?- se oyó una voz de un muy amenazadora -Ah, son ustedes ¿Qué sucede?- la voz se escucho con un tono más amable. Erika retiro mi mano con suavidad -Shizuo, te quería presentar a mi amiga (T/N)- dijo Erika tocándome el hombro

-De nuevo nos vemos- dijo sonriéndome

-Si... G-gracias por ayudarme la vez pasada- dije totalmente nerviosa

-No tienes que agradecerme, yo fui quien causo los problemas- dijo rascándose la nuca

-¿Cómo se conocen?- preguntó Togusa

-Ah... Pues yo casi- estaba diciendo Shizuo -Me ayudó después de casi accidentarme- lo interrumpí aclarando todo pero omitiendo la parte que casi me golpea.

-Nunca te dije mi nombre ¿Verdad?- dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema

-No, pero sé quién eres- dije sonriéndole

-¿Escuchaste los rumores?- preguntó algo tenso

-No, me lo dijeron ellos- dije señalando a mis amigos mientras le sonreía

-Ya veo- dijo con un tono relajado -Tom-san me espera, así que tengo que irme, adiós- se dio la vuelta y se detuvo -Fue bueno hablar contigo nuevamente, estaba un poco preocupado...- dijo finalmente para regresar a su asiento.

-Esto va cada vez mejor ¿No lo crees (T/N)?- preguntó Erika con una sonrisa pícara

-¿De qué hablas?- dije riendo nerviosamente

-"Fue bueno hablar contigo nuevamente, estaba preocupado"- dijo Erika imitando el tono de Shizuo.-Vamos, no fue nada. Solo fue cortesía- dije nerviosa mientras me ponía roja

-En los mangas románticos siempre se dicen frases como esas- dijo Walker

-Ya les dije que solo fue cortesía

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Kadota de repente

-¡No!- exclamé inmediatamente

-Si, si, sigue hablando- río Erika -

Te preguntaré de nuevo ¿Te gusta?

-Yo... A mi... Tal vez...Me gusta- dije lo último susurrando

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Erika

-Que probablemente me guste- dije en voz baja

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta...

-Lo siento no te escucho- su puso una mano en la oreja mientras me sonreía

-¡Qué me gusta! ¡Me gusta much- me tape de inmediato la boca

-Si van a declararse, háganlo en otro lado, molestan a los demás clientes- dijo Dennis

-Lo-lo siento mucho- dije totalmente sonrojada mientras tomaba algo de té

-Siempre es bueno expresar los sentimientos- continuo Simon

-¿Verdad?- añadió Erika -No sé por qué (T/N) se lo guarda

-No lo sé- respondió Simon-¿Sabes de qué estamos hablando?- dijo Togusa

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo sonriendo Simon.

Después de unos días, conocí a la motociclista negra. La conocí gracias de nuevo a Erika y los demás que me llevaron a una celebración en la casa de una clase de doctor. Celty es una persona muy amable, siempre creí que la motociclista sería alguien muy serio. Pero resultó todo lo contrario, es amable y divertida. He entablado una buena relación con ella. Le conté sobre mis sentimientos, ella solamente me dice que trate de hablar más con el.

-[¿Cómo te ha ido con Shizuo?]- de nuevo estaba en la casa del doctor llamado Shinra igualmente es una celebración.

-Yo supongo que bien... Aunque no hablemos mucho estoy feliz

-[¿Qué?¿Por qué no hablan mucho?¿Te da miedo?¿Que te hizo?]- empezó a escribirme cientos de preguntas

-Si... Tal vez tenga miedo

-[¿Qué te hizo?]- me mostró rápidamente su pantalla como si estuviera enojada

-No me hizo nada- reí un poco -Es solo que... Pienso que si lo busco más, comenzará a hartarse de mí y se termine alejando

-[(T/N), Shizuo puede ser explosivo, pero no evitaría hablar con nadie... Solo con Orihara Izaya]

-¿Quien?

-[Luego te hablare de el...]- escribio con pesadez -[Pero Shizuo puede ser muchas cosas, pero es una buena persona, es alguien muy noble]- la mire unos momentos y le sonreí dulcemente

-Celty, ¿Acaso te gusta?

-[No no no no no no no]- escribió mientras negaba con la cabeza o... Casco

-[Solo digo que es una gran persona. El no me gusta de forma romántica, me agrada como persona]

-Esta bien, no hace falta que te alteres- le sonreí nuevamente

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-[Si, de hecho es el de alla]- señaló a Shinra

-Se ve que tú también le gustas a él- Celty se veía algo avergonzada -¿Cómo es que viven juntos?

-[Es algo complicado]

-Si no quieres decirme está bien

-[No es eso, es solo que...]- no termine de leer porque sentí a alguien abrazándome por detrás

-E-Erika-(T/N) por qué haces cosplay conmigo y unas amigas- comenzó a manosearme los pechos -Eres bonita y con grandes cualidades, deberías de hacer cosplay

-Esta bien, pero suéltame por favor- ella se alejó un poco y me sonrió mientras yo me aleje un poco de ella-

-¡Shizuo! ¿Cómo se vería mejor (T/N), de sirvienta o de conejita erótica?- en ese momento, Shizuo se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo

-¿De sirvienta?

-¿Eh? No- dijo sonrojado

-Entonces de conejita erótica, vaya Shizuo-san, no conocía esos gustos tuyos- el solo se sonrojó de algunas horas y varios comenzaron a irse

-Gracias por todo, pero ya me tengo que ir- me dirigí a los presentes, realmente me quería ir, ya se habían marchado Kadota y los demás dejándome con Celty, Shinra, Shizuo y una tal Vorona que no se separó ningún segundo de Shizuo. Era un ambiente incómodo y no quería seguir viendo esa escena, tampoco ayudaba que Celty y Shinra estuvieran un poco románticos.

-Ya es tarde, ¿No quieres quedarte?- preguntó el doctor

-[Seria mejor que te quedaras tu casa está lejos]

-Enserio no hace falta, no quiere causarles molestias- sonreí dulcemente

-No causas ninguna molestia- continuo Shinra

-Yo puedo acompañarte- Shizuo habló repentinamente. Todos no los quedamos viendo por unos segundos

-Me parece perfecto- exclamó Shinra -Estaría bien si te acompaña, así puedo estar tranquilo ¿Verdad Celty?- ella asintió

-Esta bien- sonreí forzosamente -Nos vemos luego, gracias por todo nuevamente- dije mientras me dirigía a la entrada

-¡Cuídate Vorona! Nos vemos mañana- dijo para luego ir tras de mí. En el camino, ninguno de los dos dijimos ninguna palabra formándose un silencio incómodo

-Fue entretenido- escuche la voz de Shizuo

-Si, me divertí mucho-

Veo que te llevas muy bien con Kadota y los otros

-Si, aunque sean un poco extraños los aprecio mucho. A propósito ¿Qué relación tienes con Izaya?- el no me respondió solo frunció el ceño

-Lo siento- sonreí, de nuevo se formó un silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos-¿Estás... Saliendo con Vorona?- pregunte con algo de vergüenza y de miedo de su respuesta

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?- me miro riendo un poco-Los vi muy juntos y creí estaban saliendo...- dije un poco avergonzada -Ah, es eso...- dijo prendiendo un cigarro -Es una buena amiga y compañera de trabajo, además en mi aprendiz- dijo lo último con un pequeño brillo en los ojos

-Ya veo- me tranquiliza el saber que no esté saliendo con nadie

-¿Tú sales con alguien?- lo mire unos momentos sin responder, el me volteo a ver esperando mi respuesta

-No- dije sonriendo. De nuevo nos callamos hasta que llegamos a mi casa

-Es aquí- sonreí -Gracias por acompañarme

-No hay de qué- dijo mientras exaltaba humo de cigarro

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?- dije abriendo la puerta

-No hace falta, gracias

-Bien, espero vernos luego

-Hasta luego- esperó a que entrara a casa para luego irse. Lo observaba por la ventana, cuando desapareció en la oscuridad, me senté contra la puesta suspirando fuertemente mientras los colores subían a mi rostro, había estado tan nerviosa todo el tiempo que estuve junto a él.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo x Lectora

(T/N) - tu nombre

–Bien, espero vernos luego

–Hasta luego– esperó a que entrara a casa para luego irse. Lo observaba por la ventana, cuando desapareció en la oscuridad, me senté contra la puesta suspirando fuertemente mientras los colores subían a mi rostro, había estado tan nerviosa todo el tiempo que estuve junto a él. Me puse de pie para ir directo a mi habitación y dormir un poco, hoy habían sido demasiadas emociones mas de las que podía soportar. Me recosté sobre la cama y cerré los ojos y quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, los molestos rayos de sol que se filtraban por mi ventana me despertaron. Mire el reloj aun soñolienta –Demonios, se me va a hacer tarde– me levante de golpe para ducharme e irme a la escuela. Llegue a tiempo y tome mis clases... Otro aburrido dia de clases.

Al salir fui a un café cerca de mi escuela. Me sente y enseguida llego una mesera enseguida con un menú –¿Que desea ordenar?

– Quiero un refresco y una Hamburguesa

–¿Algo mas?

– Nada mas

– Con mucho gusto– dijo sonriendo para dirigirse a la cocina. En el local se oían algunos murmullos, pero cierta conversación capto mi atención

–¿Escuchaste? Al parecer el tipo rubio vestido de barman

–¿Hablas de Heiwajima Shizuo?

–Si si, ese mismo, se rumorea que esta saliendo con alguien

–¿Enserio?

–Si

–No me sorprende tanto, el es atractivo

–Claro que si, aunque lo fuera mas si no tuviera esa monstruosa fuerza– ¿Salir con alguien? ¿Shizuo tiene novia? Lo mas probable es que sea Vorona... Aunque me dijo que no estaban saliendo, entonces ¿Quien?... Espera... ¿Yo? Tal vez la de los rumores sea yo... Pero aun cabe en las posibilidades que sea Vorona, siempre se les ve juntos y hasta parecen pareja...

–¿(T/N)?– escuche una voz y volrteo a ver quien me llamaba

– Kadota, ¿Que haces por aqui?

–Solo pase por algo de comer ¿Te molesto si me siento?

– No, adelante

Hablamos sobre horas sobre temas al azar y sin importancia –(T/N) ya esta empezando a oscurecer, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

– No hace falta, aun no es tan tarde así que estaré bien, no te preocupes

– Esta bien, entonces igual yo me voy

– Si, bye bye– Comencé a caminar hacia casa, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Ikebukuro

–Hola– dijo un chico con un pañuelo amarillo que cubría su rostro. –Oye, ¿Por qué tan sola?– dijo otro chico con un pañuelo amarillo en su cabeza–Deberías de acompañarnos– continuo otro chico con un pañuelo amarillo pero en el cuello. Los intente ignorar pero uno de ellos me arrinconó contra la pared–¡Oye! ¿Sabes quienes somos?– cerre los ojos fuertemente estaba asustada, de pronto se oyeron varios ruidos en los alrededores y varias cosas que salían volando.

–¿Qué están haciendo ¡¿eh!?– escuche la voz de Shizuo

–Piérdete idiota– dijo el chico que me tenia presa, de un momento a otro uno de los de amarillo salió volando, el chico que me sostenía, me soltó y salio corriendo junto a sus demás compañeros

–Malditos, solo hicieron que me enojara más– dijo en un tono de fastidio – y tú... Que pen ¿(T/N)?– sentí una gota en mi hombro y poco a poco otras gotas comenzaron a caer hasta volverse un aguacero –Demonios...– dijo casi inaudible – ¿Donde queda tu casa?

– Esta algo lejos de aqui...

–Entonces vamonos– dijo Shizuo tomándome de la muñeca y salió corriendo

– Mi casa queda en la otra direccion ¿A donde vamos? –

–Mi casa está cerca de aquí ¿Acaso quieres resfriarte?

–Gracias– dije mientras corría junto a el. Llegamos a su apartamento y me hizo entrar

–Date una ducha primero o pescaras un resfriado, y no te preocupes por mí, saldré hasta que estés lista.

–Gracias, pero..

–Puedes usara alguna ropa mía por lo mientras– dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

–Gracias...– me metí al baño... –Este tipo parece un adivino– Tome una ducha y al salir no había nadie en el apartamento tal y como había dicho el, busque algo de ropa en el armario de Shizuo, abri un cajón y lo cerré inmediatamente con un fuerte sonrojo, busque en otros cajones y encontré algo de ropa. Me cambie con una camisa y unos shots que me quedaban enormes. Abrí la puerta principal y vía Shizuo afuera esperando mientras fumaba.

–Shizuo– lo llame, el me miro y sonrío para después entrar conmigo

–Que bueno que estés bien, ¿Qué hacías caminando a estas horas?

–Yo solo salí a caminar un poco

–Procura no salir por estas horas, es peligroso

–Si... Lo siento. Gracias por ayudarme

–No fue nada– dijo mientras veía por la ventana –Parece que no va a parar en un buen rato

–Perdón por las molestias– dije apenada

–Tu no eres ninguna molestia, quédate el tiempo que sea necesario

–Gracias Shizuo, realmente eres una persona muy amable– dije sonriéndome. El me miro con un leve sonrojo y luego se volteó

–¿No te doy miedo?

–¿Miedo?¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo? Tú fuiste quien me salvó, ¿Por qué tenerle miedo a mi salvador?

Me miro unos momentos con un leve sonrojo -Solo... Olvida lo que dije...

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que anocheció, Shizuo dijo que durmiera en su cama, lo cual hice, cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir. Pero desperté de repente en medio de la noche al sentir como un lado de la cama se hundía la cama, me levante rápidamente–Lo siento, te desperté– dijo Shizuo sonriéndome–No importa– dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, el me miro por unos momento y bajo un poco la vista y sonrío de otra manera, una manera mas... sensual, dirigí mi mirada hacia dónde él miraba... Mis pechos. Como la playera de Shizuo era tan grande que el cuello era como una escote que mostraba más de lo deseaba, inmediatamente me acomode la playera–No entiendo por qué me atraes tanto– acercó y me besó sutilmente, luego vino otro beso, pero más lleno de pasión, se puso sobre mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello–Shizuo...– estaba totalmente nerviosa y anonadada por lo que dijo


	3. Chapter 2 5

**Esta es la continuacion del capitulo dos.**

 **Advertencia: lemon**

(T/N) Tu nombre

–No entiendo por qué me atraes– acercó y me besó sutilmente, luego vino otro beso, pero más lleno de pasión, se puso sobre mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello

–Shizuo... estaba totalmente nerviosa y anonadada por lo que dijo. De inmediato, comenzó a quitarme la playera –No– dije jalando la playera hacia abajo, pero de todas formas el término por quitarme la playera, quedando en brasier, me cubrí con los brazos apenada. El quito mis brazos y comenzó a besarme nuevamente

–Eres muy hermosa, no hay necesidad de que te avergüences– dijo susurrándome al oído. Se separó un momento de mi solo para desabrocharse la camisay luego volver a acostarse sobre mí y besarme. Al principio fue un beso suave pero después de unos segundos el rubio introdujo su lengua en mi boca, haciéndome sacar un pequeño gemido por la intromisión, pero no pude rechazarlo y deje llevarme por que Shizuo seguía besándome, poco a poco comenzó a acariciar el torso para finalmente quitarme el brasier, comenzó a masajearme los pechos y luego apretar de forma suave los pezones, logrando que me sacaron algunos el beso para que comenzara a besar y lamer mi cuello para finalmente bajar hasta mis pechos, pasando su lengua por el pezón varias veces antes de meterlo completamente a su boca. Poco a poco fue bajando sus manos hasta quedar en mi cintura y comenzar a quitarme el short con todo y ropa interior.

–(T/N)– dijo con un poco de sonrojado, se separó de mí para quitarse toda la ropa que le quedaba. Cuando lo vi, tuve una buena vista con el bien formado cuerpo del rubio–¿Te gusta lo que vez?– dijo para acercarse de nuevo a mi. Me sonroje y mire hacia otro lado–¿Eres virgen?– me pregunto de la nada con un tono neutro. No respondí solo evite mirarlo –Entiendo– dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y sentí como intruducía dos dedos en mi

–Nnngh... Aaah– intente reprimir mis gemidos lo cual me era imposible al sentir los dedos de Shizuo moviéndose, luego introdujo un tercer dedo–¡AAAAH!– gemí con dolor

–¿Qué sucede?– me pregunto con u tono de preocupación

–Duele...– el saco sus dedos, se alejó un poco de mi, abrió más mis piernas para luego acercarse a mí intimidad y comenzar a lamerla–No... Shizuo... Nnngh...¿Qué haces?– dije entre gemidos –Es vergonzoso...

–Solo quédate quieta– dijo mientras seguía lamiendo e introdujo sus dedos nuevamente–No... Shi-Shizuo... Yo voy... Nnngh– balbuce mientras me venía. Se alejó un poco mientras me veía con una sonrisa pí de nuevo se puso encima de mí y me beso nuevamente, se acomodó entre mis pierna y comenzó a entrar. Sentí un dolor muy fuerte y clave mis uñas en la espalda de Shizuo, él se quedó un momento quieto y se acercó a mi oído

–Voy a empezar a moverme– yo asentí con la cabeza algo avergonzada al principio se movió, lo sentí salir y entrar lentamente pero pronto fue aumentando el ritmo acelerando sus movimientos. Poco a poco el dolor se transformó en placer; los suspiros se transformaron en gemidos

–¡Shizuo!– gemí fuertemente. Podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Shizuo y algunos gemidos bajos y roncos que de vez en cuando se le salían

–(T/N)...

–¡Shi-Aah! ¡Shizuo! –el seguía con sus movimientos rápidos haciendo que llegara a mi orgasmo –Shizuo~– gemí mientras apretaba las sabanas mientras que el aún se seguía moviendo–(T/N)– gimió fuerte y ronco mientras se venía. Fue deteniendo el ritmo hasta que paro y salió de mi

–Shizuo...– dije recostándome sobre su pecho

–(T/N)– Shizuo me abrazo –Te amo...


	4. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Erika y Walker me pidieron que los iba a acompañara a comprar sus tomos de manga y alguna cosa más de anime.

–Mira, mira (T/N) es tu amado...ugh... – dijo Erika señalando hacia una dirección– No no no no, mejor mira hacia allá, hay muchas tiendas de anime– dijo señalando hacia otra dirección rápidamente con un tono nervioso

–¿Eh?¿Por qué?– dije volteando hacia dónde había señalando primero

–¡No mires!– demasiado tarde. Vi a Shizuo con una mujer quien está estaba aferrada a él mientras atrapaba sus labios.

–Shi...zuo... ¡Shizuo!– grite enfadada y sobretodo dolida

–¿Q-Qué haces aquí?– dijo apartando a la mujer

–Solo acompañaba a Erika y Walker...– dije con la mirada hacia abajo, no quería verlo a los ojos

–¿Estás bien?– tomo mi mentón y me a alzar mi rostro pero desvíe mi mirada hacia otro lado mientras unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejilla

–(T/N)...– me abrazó contra su pecho.

–¿Puedes amar a alguien tan siquiera?

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿No crees que fue suficiente?

–(T/N)... No sé que hayas visto pero

–¡Nunca creí que fueses así!–La vista se me nubló y comencé a correr lejos de ahí, corría hasta que choque con alguien

–Lo siento– dije mientras me secaba mis lagrimas

–Eres la chica que casi mata Shizu-chan él es un salvaje casi mata a una hermosa dama y... ¿Qué pasa?– comenzaron aparecer lágrimas que amenazaban con salir–¿Oye estas bien?

–Me acabo de pelear con mis padres, no te preocupes– dije intentando controlar mi llanto

–No me gusta ver a una chica tan linda llorar, ¿Qué te parece si te invito algo mientras me cuentas lo que en verdad paso?

–Esta bien– dije con la cabeza gacha. Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante y pedimos algo de tomar

–Bien, ¿Ahora me contaras la razón de por qué lloras?

–Yo solo me pelee con mis padres, ya te lo dije

–(T/N) eres muy mala mintiendo– me quede callada ante sus palabras, me había atrapado, pero no quería contarle lo que realmente sucedió con Shizuo

–Si no me tienes confianza, lo entiendo, pero cuando necesites hablar con alguien o estés en problemas, no dudes en llamarme– dijo mientras tomaba mis manos.

–Gracias Izaya...– dije apretando sus manos

–Así que hazme un favor y no vuelvas a derramar lágrimas de nuevo

–Si...– dije algo sonrojada

–Bien– dijo levantándose –espero poder vernos en una ocasión menos triste– me sonrió –Nos vemos, tengo que hacer algunas cosas

–Adiós Izaya-san– dije con una sonrisa –GraciasIzaya-san, el es una persona increíble... En cambio Shizuo... En estos momentos nos puedo decir nada bueno de el. Escuche el timbre de llamada de mi celular, vi el contacto y era Erika, colgué y me dirigí en donde suponía que estarían ellos. Como lo supuse estaban ahí junto con Celty, cuando me vieron, Erika corrió hacia mí y me abrazo

–(T/N) nos tenías preocupados– me abrazo más fuerte

–¿Dónde estuviste?– preguntó Walker

–Siento preocuparlos. Estuve con Izaya-sa– inmediatamente Celty me tapo la boca

–[¿Qué pasa si Shizuo está cerca?]–me quite su mano inmediatamente

–Que importa... ¡Qué importa si está cerca!

–(T/N)...– dijo Erika anonadada

–Despues de todo, el no tuvo el cuidado de ocultar su "pequeño secreto", ¿Por qué yo no debería de mencionar a Izaya? ¿Por qué debería de ocultar el hecho de que me haya consolado? ¡Entonces que Shizuo Heiwajima me escuche!– inmediatamente Celty y Erika me empezaron hacer señas mientras que Walker se quedó con cara de susto

–¿Qué debo de escuchar?– se escuchó la voz de Shizuo –Además, escuche el nombre de esa pulga– Me quedé viendo a Shizuo unos momentos con asombro

–Si– dije determinada –Estuve con Izaya-san– Shizuo me miró de una manera que le daría miedo a cualquiera, se alejó un poco y golpeó un poste de luz que este se dobló por el golpe.

–¡¿Que hacías con ese maldito?!– me grito mientras se acercaba. Estaba asustada, realmente asustada, pero tome coraje para enfrentarlo

–¡¿Y tú qué hacías con esa perra?!

–¿Ah? ¿Ahora de que estás hablando?

–¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo!– dije totalmente enfurecida –Estabas muy cariñosito hace rato con una– nótese el sarcasmo en "cariñosito"

–¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

–¡Estar con esa maldita pulga te pego lo maldito loco!

–¡Pues el no es maldito que se revuelca con cualquiera que se le cruce por enfrente!

–No pensaste lo mismo ayer– al escuchar esas palabras, realmente me lastimo... Le di una cachetada que hasta me lastimo mi mano

–No creí que fueras una persona así– dije al borde del llanto

–(T/N)...– dijo tocandose la mejilla. Poco a poco se acercó a mí, se le veia mas calmado

–¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte mas! No me busques... Ya vi quién eres en realidad... ¡No sé cómo pude caer tan bajo al enamorarme de ti! Lamento haber sido una de tantas que caen en tus engaños– dije finalmente liberando mi llanto, me aleje de él secando mis lagrimas, no quería estar más junto a él, no quería que me hiciera más daño, le dedique una ultima mirada para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Shizuo se quedó viendo a (T/N) alejarse, intento detenerla pero Celty se puso en medio–[Lo menos que quiere es verte ahora, dejala un tiempo a solas]  
—¿Tú también? ¿Ahora que carajos les pasa a todos?

El estaba confundido pero sobre todo furioso, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba (T/N). Pero algo tenía por seguro, esta vez realmente iba a matar a Izaya. No permitiría que lo alejara de (T/N). Intentó prender un cigarro para calmarse un poco, pero estaba muy alterado que terminó rompiendo el cigarro. Se empezó a alejar de ahí, destruyendo todo a sus paso

–¡Maldición! ¡MALDITO IZAYA! ¡Ten por seguro que te mataré!

Por otro lado (T/N) estaba caminando sin rumbo.

–No quiero regresar a casa, lo más seguro que Erika y Celty estuvieran ahí buscándome o tendría muchas llamadas de ellas... No quero ir a Russia Sushi porque ahí seguramente estaría Shizuo.

Fui a un parque cerca de ahí, me senté en una banca frente a la fuente, abraze mis piernas –Estupido Shizuo... TE ODIO ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de alguien tan patán?– dije al borde del llanto

–Te dije que quería hablar contigo en una ocasión menos triste– oí la voz de Izaya –Pero veo que no va a ser posible

–Izaya...san– dije recuperando el aliento

–¿Qué pasa ahora?– se sentó junto a mí. Ya no podía aguantarlo, me lancé a Izaya y comencé a llorar en su pecho, me sujete de él apretando su playera mientras seguía llorando, no se cuánto tiempo estuve llorando pero en todo ese tiempo él no dijo nada, solo me abrazo durante todo ese tiempo

–Shizuo...– dije susurrando

–Ese maldito te ha hecho llorar mucho, parece que no le bastó con hacerte llorar la primera vez

–¿Eh?

–La primera vez que lloraste también fue por causa de Shizuo ¿Verdad?

–Izaya... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Estaba caminando por ahí cuando oí su conversación. Lo siento– dijo con una sonrisa tímida –No lo dije antes para no herirte más de lo que estabas

–Gracias...

–¿(T/N)?– escuche la voz de Shizuo y me quedé paralizada

–Si que eres malo Shizu-chan ¿Por qué insistes en lastimar a (T/N)-chan?– dijo abrazándome poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho nuevamente

–Es tu culpa maldito si-

–¿Mi culpa?– lo interrumpió —Que recuerde yo, nunca hice llorar a (T/N)-chan, sabes, ella se ve tan tierna e indefensa en ese estado que tengo malos pensamientos sobre ella

–Desgraciado– dijo Shizuo arrancando una señal de tránsito

–Vamos, era una broma– dijo Izaya sonriendo de forma malisiosa y me volteo a ver

–Mejor ve a casa– asentí y comencé a caminar sin apartar la vista de ninguno de los dos

–¡(T/N)!– Shizuo me llamo e intentó alcanzarme pero Izaya se interpuso en su camino

–¡LARGO DE AQUÍ MALDITO!– le dio un gran golpe con la señal de tránsito haciendo que Izaya cayera al suelo. Había visto anteriormente como Shizuo e Izaya peleaban, pero esta vez vi a Shizuo más molesto de lo comenzó a caminar hacia mi, tenía miedo de lo que me podría llegar a hacerme, así que empecé a correr lejos de él

–¡(T/N)!– grito molesto. Intente correr más rápido para alejarme de el, lo cual fue imposible.


	5. Chapter 4

Intenté alejarme de Shizuo. Lo cual fue imposible, ya que él me había sujetado fuertemente del brazo –¡Me lastimas!– grite mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre

–¡¿Por qué te comportas así?! Primero vienes y me haces ojitos y luego me entero de que estabas coqueteando con el bastardo de Izaya ¡¿Qué pretendes con eso?!

–¿Yo? ¿QUÉ PRETENDO YO?– dije alzando la voz –Yo debería de preguntarte eso– las lágrimas amenazaban con salir –Tu me gustas... Me gustabas mucho... Y creí... que con lo de la otra vez ya tenía clara mi respuesta, que yo tal vez, que tú– dije con un hilo de voz –¡Pero fui una tonta al creerlo! ¡Además tú no tienes derecho de reclamarme nada! ¡Yo no estaba atragantándote con una cualquiera!

–¡¿De qué carajos hablas ahora?!

–Debes saber de lo que hablo. Cerca de la plaza me encontré con el señor Don Juan metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a una perra– me miro unos segundo y se acercó a mí con cara de pocos amigos, puso una mano en mi nuca y me atrajo hacia el besándome se forma brusca. Intente liberarme poniendo mis manos en su pecho e intente alejarlo lo cual fue en vano debido a su gran tamaño.

Gire mi cabeza, el inmediatamente tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a verlo –Desde esa noche, eres mía y no permitiré que nadie intente alejarte de mí– quito sus manos para luego abrazarme de manera posesiva. Estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, pero eso no implicaba que olvidara lo sucedido. Comencé a golpear su pecho mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

–¿Entones por qué estabas con esa chica?–me abrazo más fuerte

– Lo siento...

–No te disculpes, solo dime qué sucedió

–Ella

–¿Y por qué no la alejaste?– el no me respondió, solo siguió abrazándome. Lo empuje de nuevo, esta vez logre liberarme de él –Responde...

–(T/N)

–Shizu-chan– Oí a Izaya –¿No te cansas de lastimar a (T/N)?– voltee a verlo pero sus brazos me aprisionaron en un cálido abrazo, el me reconfortaba, necesitaba a alguien que me consolará y en ese momento Izaya parecía la mejor persona para hacerlo. Las lágrimas fueron brotando una a una para transformarse en un sonoro llanto –(T/N)...– Izaya me susurró al oído, tomo mi mentón suavemente para levantar mi rostro y quedar frente a frente, luego el depósito un tierno beso en mis labios.

Abri los ojos de par en par ante su acción. Se separó de mí y me sonrió. Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue roto por el rubio.

–¡IZAYA! ¡MALDITA SEAS ESTUPIDA PULGA DE MIERDA! ¡DATE POR MUERTO!– escuche a Shizuo gritar, se le oía enojado, estaba furioso. Escuche un metal crujir, al ver en dirección de Shizuo él estaba cargando una máquina expendedora –¡IZAYA!– lanzó la máquina hacia nosotros, Izaya me cargo rápidamente y esquivo la máquina que seguramente me hubiera aplastado... Shizuo... ¿Me quiere muerta a mí también?

–¡Vaya, vaya! Shizu-chan siempre haciendo desastres– Izaya me dejo sentada en el piso mientras se dirigía al rubio.

–Cierra esa maldita boca o hago que nunca más puedas abrirla... Y en cuanto a ti– me señaló –¡Eres más que una zorra!– eso realmente me dolió

–No... Yo– trataba de decir algo pero sus palabras me impactaron y me hieren tanto que no podía pensar con claridad

–No tienes que ser así con (T/N)-chan

–¡TE DIJE QUE CERRARAS LA PUTA BOCA!

–Vamos Shiz- Shizuo golpeó a Izaya arrojándolo lejos. Nunca había visto que Shizuo golpeara a Izaya, él siempre esquivaba todos sus ataques, pero esta vez no... Entonces, que me esperaba a mi... Tengo miedo, ¿Qué me llegara a hacer Shizuo? Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, pero se detuvo me miro unos segundos. Estaba paralizada del miedo –¡(T/N)!– escuche la voz de Izaya, reaccione ante su voz. Vi de nuevo a Shizuo y me hize un poco para atrás. Él me miró por unos momentos con tristeza

–(T/N)...

–Eres de lo peor... – dije soltando unas lágrimas –¡¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decirme algo así?!... eres de lo peor por mí puedes morirte de una vez– le grite mientras me incorporaba para luego salir corriendo de ahí

–¡ (T/N)!– escuche la voz de Shizuo gritarme, pero aun así seguí corriendo, lo perdí cuando pase entre muchas personas, aunque ya no lo escuchaba sigue corriendo hasta llegar a casa

Llegue a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto para llorar .

– _Y en cuanto a ti, ¡Eres más que una perra!_ – Fue horrible escuchar eso viniendo de Shizuo


	6. Chapter 5

El sol ya estaba ocultándose en el horizonte. Llegue a mi casa, no encendí ninguna luz, solo entre y me senté en el sillón abrazando mis piernas –¿Por que dije esas cosas?– recargue mi cabeza en mis rodillas

 _–_ _(T/N)..._

 _–_ _Eres de lo peor... ¿¡Como puedes atreverte a decirme algo así?!... eres de lo peor, por mi puedes morirte de una vez._

Ya han pasado varios días desde lo que paso con Shizuo... No lo he visto en este tiempo ni tampoco lo quiero ver, he evitado salir muy a menudo para evitar toparme con el.

–Vamos (T/N) o se nos hará tarde– Erika me jalaba del brazo intentando apresurar mi paso.

–Ya voy, no es necesario que me arranques el brazo.

–¡Apresúrate! o todos los mangas se habrán vendido– me jalo nuevamente.

–¿Y por qué tenia que venir también yo?– dije haciendo un puchero.

–Dijiste que me acompañarías porque Walker estaba ocupado hoy– suspire con pesadez –estas muy lenta hoy (T/N)

–No dormí bien anoche

–Hoy, ayer y hace unos días haz estado también así.

–No es cierto...

–Esas bolsas debajo de tus ojos son por Shizuo ¿Verdad?

–¿De qué hablas? No es como si... significará algo para mí– dije desviando mi mirada

–(T/N)...- dijo preocupada –Espero que puedan reconciliarse pronto– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La mire unos momentos pero ella me volvió a jalar del brazo.

Llegamos al lugar donde Erika me había llevado, al entrar ella empezó a correr por todo el lugar, tomando todos los mangas de las repisas que sus brazos le permitían.

Cuando salimos de la tienda nos encontramos con la camioneta de Togusa con el y Kadota dentro.

–Yo (T/N)– saludo Kadota

–Hola Kadota-san, Togusa-san ¿Que hacen aquí?

–No teníamos nada que hacer y así que decidimos buscar a Karisawa pero fue una sorpresa encontrarte también a ti– dijo a Togusa

–Podemos llevarte a casa– continuo Kadota

–Claro– subí a la camioneta junto con Erika. Comenzamos a hablar sobre temas triviales hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

–Gracias por traerme– dije abriendo la puerta dispuesta a bajar.

–(T/N)– hablo Kadota deteniendo mi paso.

–¿Que sucede?

–No puedes estar enojada con el para siempre y el no te esperara para siempre

–¡Ya lo se!– baje la mirada –Es solo que...

–Haz lo que creas correcto– me dedico una sonrisa a lo cual yo respondí con otra

–Si...- dije finalmente para bajar de la camioneta

–Dotachin ¿Que fue eso?

–(T/N) sabrá que hacer

Baje del auto y entre a mi casa, fui a mi cuarto y me eacoste en la cama mirando el techo –¿Por qué tuve que ser así con el, por qué tuve que ver eso, por qué no lo puedo perdonar... Por qué no ha venido?– cerré mis ojos para quedar dormida.

No dormí mucho tiempo, al despertar el atardecer apenas se hacia presente, me levante y salí a dar un pequeño paseo para despejar mi mente.

–Mira, ¿Que no es la amante de Heiwajima?– oí la voz de un sujeto

–¿Crees que este sola?– le respondió otro

–Al parecer si, no veo a Heiwajima o a alguien mas cerca

–Podríamos usarla para por fin deshacernos de ese maldito

–Pero Heiwajima tiene un buen gusto, podríamos jugar un poco con ella

–Seguramente es una ramera, por eso es que esta con ese monstruo– Los mire de reojo y los vi acercándose –Esto es malo, esto es malo, debo de alejarme de aquí– me dije a mi misma mientras comenzaba a acelerar mi paso.

–¡Aaaah!– uno de los sujetos grito. Voltee a ver a aquellos hombres y pude ver a un cierto rubio cerca de un hombre que yacía en el suelo

–¿Por qué... hiciste eso? – dijo el sujeto que estaba tirado en el suelo intentando levantarse

–Me disculpo... Es solo que... Me hicieron enojar– se quito sus lentes y comenzó a remangar su camisa

–¿De que mierdas están hablando?– grito el otro sujeto–Solo dijimos la verdad ¡Eres un maldito monstruo!

–Eso no me molesta, digan mierdas sobre mi... Pero no se atrevan a insultar a (T/N)– dijo para darle un golpe al tipo que aun seguía de pie, haciéndolo volar algunos metros.

–Maldito...– el que estaba en el suelo se incorporo rápidamente

–Solo quiero que se retracten de lo que dijeron y se alejen de aquí– dijo sonriente

–¿Que?

–Dije que se retracten de lo que dijeron y se larguen de aquí – dijo cinico

–No te creas demasiado Heiwajima, ¿Acaso quieres pelea? nosotros te mataremos de una vez y no necesitaremos a esa zorra

–¡Los voy a aniquilar!

–No es necesario– alce la voz haciendo que los tres voltearan a verme

–El es mi novio, así que yo pido perdón por sus actos que los hayan molestado– hice una pequeña reverencia

–(T/N)... – Shizuo dijo casi en un susurro, se le veía sorprendido. Comencé a caminar lejos de ese lugar, todos se me habían quedando viendo mientras me alejaba de ahí. Shizuo les dedico una mirada asesina a los sujetos con quien estaba discutiendo y estos salieron corriendo inmediatamente

–¡(T/N), por favor espera! – escuche sus gritos pero aun así seguía caminando, hasta que sentí un fuerte tirón en mi brazo que obligo a detenerme –(T/N) – escuche a Shizuo susurrar, me di la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos

–(T/N), lo siento

–Yo debería de

–¡Yo no lo hice! – grito inesperadamente interrumpiéndome –Yo no la bese

–Shizuo, eso ya no importa – trate de calmarlo tocando sus hombros-

–Déjame explicarte– lo mire unos momentos hasta que empezó a hablar –Quizá esta sea la escusa que muchos usan, pero es verdad. Ella fue la que me besó– hizo una pausa– En realidad yo... Yo estaba buscándote, aunque ahora que lo pienso es algo estúpido– rió un poco– Como podría haber sabido en donde estabas en esos momentos... Pero por suerte o desgracia estabas ahí, quería regalarte unas flores e invitarte a salir a cualquier lugar que se me ocurriera

–Shizuo...

–Pero paso eso...– apretó los dientes

–Perdón... – dije casi en un susurro –No debí de actuar de esa manera... lo siento, no debí decirte esas cosas ni tampoco decir que eres mi novio... Si estas enojado conmigo... Lo siento

–No me molesto que lo dijiste– sonrió un poco

–¿Que quieres decir?

–Solo lo diré una vez...–me tomo de los brazos y me miro fijamente– (T/N) ¿Saldrías conmigo? – lo mire unos momentos para luego sonreír ampliamente –¡Claro que si !– salte hacia el colgándome de su cuello y besarlo.

–Vamos a tu csa, ya esta oscureciendo y no quiero que te involucres en mas peleas

–Si– comenzamos a caminar rumbo a mi casa, ninguno de los dos nos dijimos nada, de vez en cuando nos dirigíamos miradas y las desvivamos rápidamente.


	7. Chapter 6

Ya ha pasado cerca de un mes desde que empece a salir con Shizuo... Me siento muy feliz, a pesar de todo lo que pasamos por fin estamos juntos.

Hoy, el y yo estamos teniendo una cita.

 _Después de declararse volvimos a casa tomados de la mano-Shizuo- le llame_

 _-¿Qué sucede?- respondió sin voltear a verme_

 _-Aún me debes esa salida_

 _-De-¿De qué hablas...?_

 _-¿Lo olvidaste? Hace poco dijiste que ese día fuiste a buscarme para invitarme a salir_

 _-Si, lo dije_

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-No_

 _-¿Eh?- me sorprendí por su respuesta -¿Por qué?- apreté un poco su mano_

 _-Aquella vez, era una salida de amigos- me jaló de la mano haciéndome quedar frente a él -Tengamos una cita, pero esta vez es de pareja- me le quedé viendo, unos minutos. Se le veía tan bien con los colores del atardecer siendo reflejados en su rostro_

 _-Si...- respondí torpemente_

-¿(T/N), tienes hambre?- escuche la voz de Shizuo la cual hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos

-Si, pero solo un poco- pero mi estómago no opinaba lo mismo, de la nada soltó un gran sonido haciéndome sonrojar

-¿Con qué poca?

-Cállate- dije haciendo un puchero

-Primero vayamos a comer algo, conozco un lugar muy bueno que está cerca de aquí, ¿Vamos?- me extendió la mano que enseguida yo estreche -Si, vayamos.

Caminamos unas tres cuadras hasta que llegamos a un pequeño restaurante -Huele bien- fue lo primero que dije al llegar al lugar

-Y sabe mejor- continuo Shizuo con una sonrisa -Entremos

Al entrar, varias personas se nos quedaron viendo

 _-Realmente quiero salir contigo, pero tú pronto te alejaras de mí_

 _-No digas eso_

 _-Nadie es capaz de amarme porque tienen miedo de mi...-_

 _-Tonto- puse una mano sobre su mejilla -Si te tuviera miedo no podría hacer esto- tome el cuello de su camisa y lo jale hacia mi uniendo nuestros labios en un beso -Por favor- me separé un poco de el -No vuelvas a decir que nadie te ama o me enfadaré...-dije en voz baja con una dulce sonrisa. El tomo mi rostro en sus manos, comenzó a acariciar me una mejilla con su pulgar -Si estamos juntos, habrá personas que te critiquen y se burlen de ti y_

 _-Deja de buscar excusas... Eso no me importa- cerré mis ojos y tome una de las manos de Shizuo que me tomaban de la cara -Eso es lo de menos, no importa si dicen cosas de mi o si me lastiman, no importa porque sé que tú estarás siempre ahí para protegerme... Te amo Heiwajima._

-muero de hambre- dije sonriendo tomando asiento en una mesa que estaba a lado de una ventana, casi de inmediato un mesero fue y nos llevó los menús, tal como llegó igualmente se fue, alejándose con gran rapidez de nosotros, me dio gracia su acción.

-Si lo note- rió -Se acercó una mesera a tomarnos la orden -b-Buenas tardes, ¿Ya han decidido que ordenar?- se le oía nerviosa, tal vez sea otra persona que le tenga miedo a Shizuo, ya van tres veces en la semana...

-Si, yo quiero un ramen de puerco y... un tazón mediano de arroz- Escuche a Shizuo hacer una pausa y titubear al final de su oración, baje el menú que me impedía verlo, pero vi a la persona que más he odiado en toda la tierra

-Yo también quiero ramen pero de pollo por favor- le entregue mi menú a la chica que hace tiempo que no veía ni deseaba encontrarme con ella, la que había besado a Shizuo ocasionando una pelea entre nosotros

-Si, con gusto- tomo el menú de Shizuo dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta, esto ya era el colmo. Me levante de golpe haciendo que mis rodillas chocarán contra la mesa -Necesito usar el baño- comencé a caminar hacia el baño, entre y me dirigí al tocador. Moje mi cara para tratar de calmarme un poco, tome una toalla de papel y sequé mi cara -No va alejarme de Shizuo dos veces- me dije a mí misma para después volver a donde está Shizuo, al salir del baño, de nuevo esa... Mesera le volvió a coquetear con más descaro a Shizuo, cuando nos atendió su blusa estaba abotonada hasta el cuello, pero ahora tenía su blusa a medio abrir mostrando su busto y restregándoselo a mi novio mientras "servía la comida". Me acerqué a ellos tratando e de controlarme lo más posible

-Detente por favor, me das asco- Shizuo se alejó de ella -Estoy con mi novia, así que no molestes

-¿Tú novia?- dijo con burla -Ella no es tan bonita como para complacerte- de nuevo esa asquerosa mirada dirigida a Shizuo

-sí que eres molesta- hable detrás de ella -¿Podrías alejar tu postizos pechos de MI NO-VI-O?- deletree cada sílaba en su cara, ella me miró molesta y se alejó de ahí

-(T/N)

-Si, vi lo que pasó... Es una... Nada, mejor hay que comer- dije tomando los palillos y separándolos con fuerza. Comenzamos a comer, Shizuo me dirigía miradas pero yo las ignoraba.

Al terminar pedimos la cuenta, llegó la misma mesera y nos entregó una pequeña carpeta negra, más bien me aventó la carpeta para comenzar a hablar con Shizuo

-Ten, quédate con el cambio- le entregue la carpeta y tome la mano de Shizuo para salir de ahí con rapidez

-¿Estás enojada?- me pregunto e inmediatamente una venta salto en mi frente

-Si- respondí -Pero no contigo ni con ella...- suspire y se me quedó viendo -Estoy enojada conmigo por tener celos de ella... Sentí que de nuevo iba a perderte

-Nunca me separaré de ti y si eso pasa, probablemente por fin me hayan podido asesinar

-¡No digas eso!

-Pero eso nunca pasara...- sonrío y besó mi frente -¿Quieres seguir con nuestra cita?

-Si- sonreí abrazándolo

-Entonces continuemos- me abrazo por los hombros y yo a él por la cintura ya que la diferencia de altura entre nosotros era considerable

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte levantando mi cabeza para verlo

-Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte- el bajo su mirada para verme

 **Disculpa la tardanza, he tenido algunos problemas y no he me había dado tiempo de escribir.**  
 **Una disculpa, pero finalmente puede publicar este capítulo.**  
 **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores.**  
 **Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias.**  
 **Los quiere 05FairLady**


End file.
